The Perfect Harmony
The Perfect Harmony is the Sixty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 3, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko Jr. and company meets Kija and his friends at the Peak of Life where the Giant Fruit Tree is in the center of the Hakuryuu Village. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko Junior's group walking to the Mushroom Kingdom. As Paul Junior and the gang sets out to solve the mysteries of the Mushroom Kingdom, they were captured by the Villagers from the White Dragon Village. Sadamitsu is locked in a cage and angrily calls out to the villagers to free him. A villager on guard then tells him that their ‘dragon’ will decide if Sadamitsu will get punished and using what methods, for attempting to sneak into the village. As Yoon realises this is clear confirmation that this village does indeed hold a dragon’s power, he tries to set up a method to escape. However, he notices a few moments later that Yona and Hak are an exception, having a free casual tour of the Hakuryuu village whilst he was still caged; the village elder who is giving Yona and Hak the tour of the village tells to guards to let Yoon go, as he is Yona’s companion. A little later, the group is given information on the Hakuryuu. The elder informs the group of the Hakuryuu’s job and the how it’s the residents of the village’s duty to protect the Hakuryuu from outsiders. The group are taught on how the villagers have exterminated anyone who has tried to get close to Hakuryuu, assuming they are trying to take his power. They are proud to protect the Hakuryuu and they must pass on the blood to the next generation without fail. Anyone who enters this land is an enemy; Yona and her group are a special case. Moments later, many villagers begin fussing over Yona’s red hair - something they consider beautiful as the first Hakuryuu’s master also had red hair. Yona begins stating how she hates her red hair, whilst the elder villager discourages her from this thought. Yona was guided by the priest and she has red hair; therefore, she may be the one they have been longing to find. However, despite this, she also may not be. The Hakuryuu wakes up to a distraction. He says how his arm has been throbbing oddly all morning, which is very unusual. Immediately, the Hakuryuu’s grandmother shouts for assistance as he may have an injury. However, the Hakuryuu calms his grandmother down, telling her that it’s not serious. The Hakuryuu then says how he should be the one to protect his grandmother and the village; not the opposite, but his grandmother dismisses this, telling him that their only reason for living is to protect the Hakuryuu till his master arrives. He is their source of pride and joy. Then the Hakuryuu detects that there is something stirring the usual tranquillity of the village. He questions his grandmother, to which his grandmother replies that there are unusual visitors inside the village. The Hakuryuu does not like this, as he thinks visitors could easily be secret assassins: no matter who the visitors are, they are to be removed from the village. He dresses quickly in the normal Hakuryuu village attire, and heads out to hunt this group down. The Hakuryuu declares how that he must protect others and use his power to stop anyone who comes to disrupt the village’s peace. Meanwhile, outside, Yona takes Hak’s dagger whilst declaring that if the Hakuryuu is not willing to offer his power to Yona, Hak must train her even more. The Hakuryuu then sees his targeted group of visitors in sight ahead of him and gets his dragon claw ready for battle. But as the Hakuryuu walks closer, towards Yona, Hak and Yoon, Yona’s hood is blown off and the Hakuryuu is greeted by Yona’s red hair - much to his shock. Suddenly, he feels a piercing, sharp pain in his dragon arm - almost as though the blood in his arm is flowing backwards. As the Hakuryuu struggles to cope with the pain, he hears the voice of the dragon god who tells him of his duty. Just like the past, the same words that the first Hakuryuu had once heard and been entrusted with have risen to the surface. The Hakuryuu then realises that this woman before him is the ‘master’ he has been looking for. He collapses, leaving nearby villager’s to call out to him in alarm. Characters *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Serena *Kija Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon